The truth can be a good thing
by Just an average fanfic
Summary: when Connie starts ignoring Sasha she decides to get to the bottom of what is going on but what she finds out my not be what she expected. this is my first AOT fic so please let me know what u think :)


Sasha and Connie had always been close but lately things had not been so simple. Connie had been avoiding Sasha whenever he could and even when Sasha was trying to talk to him his answers would be blunt and to the point. Sasha felt it was about time she got to the bottom of what was going on. She saw him going into the room he shared with Eren and jean and saw her opportunity to find out if she could help.

'Hay Connie you okay?'She said cheerily as she entered

'Fine' Connie replied bluntly

'Are you sure you're okay?' Sasha persisted

'I am fine!' Connie hissed at her

'CONNIE WHY ARE U BEING LIKE THIS! I THOUGHT U WAS MY FRIEND!' Sasha yelled in a rage. She was fed up with him being rude and blunt to her when she was just trying to be a good friend and help.

'YOU HAVE NO IDEA OKAY! So just leave it!' Connie could feel tears forming in his eyes. He had never see Sasha this way before and he felt bad for being the reason for it. He looked at Sasha whose rage had now subsided and was now replaced with concern.

'How can I have any idea if you won't tell me Connie!?' Sasha said softly. She was kind of proud that she managed to get more than two words out of him. Even if he was yelling at her it was a start.

'Just drop it Sasha!' Connie was now the one who was angry. Only she could make him feel this way and that made it even worse. No one could make him laugh like she did no one could make him cry like she did no one could ever make him as angry as she could. His little potato girl his best friend but she was more than a friend to him he loved her more then she would ever know more then she could ever know. He had thought about telling her before but it never seemed right to. He was more scared that she wouldn't feel the same way then he was of any titan or even mikasa.

'Look Connie you have been off with me for weeks. Now for god's sake TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' Sasha screamed at him in the hope that she could scare the truth out of him. And it worked.

'I LOVE YOU!' Connie yelled back. 'I am completely and utterly in love with you Sasha' he continued as he sat down and put his head in his hands. Sasha looked at him in shock for a moment. No one had ever said that to her before to every one she was just 'the potato girl' but no Connie loved her. A smile grew across her face as she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back. Connie immediately sat up to face her.

'It's true. No one makes me feel like you. You're my best friend no your more than that you are all I need, all I want.' Connie looked deep into her eyes before continuing 'I can't keep acting like just a friend to you Sasha. I can't. I'm sorry...' Connie looked at the floor half in embarrassment and half not wanting to watch Sasha tell him that he is 'just a friend' but to his surprise she said nothing. After a few silent moments Connie looked up to find Sasha with her hand still resting on his back staring at him a huge smile on her face. God how he loved her smile. It could light up at whole room and even on the darkest days make him feel safe.

'Say something' Connie exclaimed. Sounding a bit whinier then he had hoped. Sasha just laughed 'it's not funny' Connie protested.

'Yes it is!' Sasha said still laughing 'why didn't you tell me you idiot' Sasha said playfully

'I-I didn't know how to... And I was worried that you may not feel the same way?' Connie let the question hang in the air for a while before he dared to search sash's eyes for an answer.

'And how do you think I feel' Sasha said returning to all seriousness. Connie shrugged as he looked at her with the small evening glow though the window illuminating her face in perfect light. She smiled at him sweetly 'I will show you how I feel' she said before kissing him firmly on the lips. At first Connie was shocked and blushed red. Sasha giggled at him witch only made it worse. They sat laughing at each other for a moment. Before they returned to silence. A nice friendly silence.

'Right imp starving. You want to get something to eat?' Sasha said getting to her feet after a few more moments of silence.

'Yeah sure I'll catch you up in a sec' Connie said as Sasha headed to the door.

'Don't be too long or I will eat yours as well'

'I don't doubt that for one moment' Connie chuckled. Sasha rolled her eyes at him as she walked out the door. Connie watched her go steering at the empty space where she was long after she had gone. He sighed as though a grate waited had been lifted. Now he did not just fight for humanity he fought for her. His potato girl.


End file.
